memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Deanna Troi
Deanna Troi (played by Marina Sirtis) is a half-Betazoid, half-Human Starfleet officer. Under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, she has served as ship's counselor aboard the [[USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] and the ''Enterprise''-E. In 2379, Troi transferred to the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]. Troi, like all Betazoids, has telepathic abilities which makes her an important asset to her crewmates. Due to her half-Human heritage, however, the range of her abilities are limited compared to full-blooded Betazoids. However, she is capable of extra-sensory empathy, which often comes in handy when dealing with hostile races. Like all Betazoids, however, she is incapable of reading aliens with brain structures dissimilar to Humans and other Betazoids. (One notable example is the Ferengi.) (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint," "Menage a Troi") Early Life and Career Deanna was born on March 29, 2336, near Lake El-Nar on Betazed, to Betazoid Ambassador Lwaxana Troi and Human Starfleet officer Ian Andrew Troi. Troi was actually the second of their two children, the first being Kestra Troi, born in 2330. Tragically, Kestra drowned when Deanna was just an infant. Stricken with grief and regret, Lwaxana removed all evidence of Kestra's existence from her life, and even repressed all memories of Kestra. She also made her husband swear never to mention Kestra again. Because of this, Deanna would not learn of her sister until 2370, when Lwaxana's memories resurfaced. (TNG: "Conundrum", "Dark Page") As required by Betazoid custom, Deanna was genetically bonded with a human male named Wyatt Miller at a young age. Wyatt was the son of Steven and Victoria Miller, close friends of Deanna's parents. The two were scheduled to be married in early 2364, but the marriage was permanently cancelled when Wyatt chose to join his fantasy lover aboard an infected Terellian vessel. (TNG: "Haven") As a child living on Betazed, Deanna would often learn aspects of human culture from her human father, Ian. One such aspect which he passed on to his daughter was a fondness for stories set during Earth's Ancient West, which he often read to her. (TNG:"A Fistful of Datas") Sadly, Deanna's father died in 2343, when Deanna was only seven years old. Even so, she remembered him fondly, and when she became pregnant by an alien energy being, she named the child after her father. (TNG: "Half a Life," "Dark Page," "The Child") Deanna would frequently feel as though she were the parent and Lwaxana the child. In one instance in 2342, during a party celebrating Deanna's sixth birthday, Lwaxana disappeared halfway through the celebration, but would return later, dressed as a Koropian princess and being carried in a sedan chair by four men, much to Deanna's embarassment. (TNG: "Cost of Living") .]] Deanna began studying psychology sometime in the 2350s. While studying at the University of Betazed, one of her patients was Tam Elbrun, a Betazoid male who had been suffering from mental instability due to his lack of the Betazoid's natural ability to "tune out" the thoughts of others. (TNG: "Tin Man") Deanna Troi graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2359, majoring in psychology. (TNG: "Conundrum") By 2364, she held the rank of lieutenant commander. In that year, she was assigned as ship's counselor aboard USS Enterprise-D. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") :Deanna had apparently been taking Starfleet courses while studying on Betazed. Given that Starfleet Command is a four year curriculum, Deanna's graduation date of 2359 seems to imply that she enrolled in the Academy in 2355. However, it is possible that her studies on Betazed did not require her to fulfill all four years at the Academy. :''In "Encounter at Farpoint," Riker refers to Troi as 'Lieutenant' even though she wears the insignia of a lieutenant commander. Aboard the USS ''Enterprise The Enterprise-D .]] Troi proved herself to be an important asset to the crew of the Enterprise-D during the ship's first mission to Farpoint Station in 2364. Her ability to sense feelings and emotions gave vital clues which allowed the crew to determine that the station was actually a shapeshifting spaceborne entity being forced into servitude by the Bandi. By rescuing the creature and reuniting it with its mate, Troi and her shipmates were able to pass a test of humanity's intentions imposed onto them by Q. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Troi's empathic abilities would come in handy a short time later when she assisted in uncovering the intentions of Ligonian leader Lutan after he kidnapped security chief Natasha Yar. (TNG: "Code of Honor") However, Troi's abilities also proved to have their limits. She was unable to detect any feelings from the likes of the Ferengi or The Traveler when both were enountered in 2364. (TNG: "The Last Outpost", "Where No One Has Gone Before") In 2364, Troi's shuttle crashed on Vagra II, where she was held captive by an entity known as Armus. He held her prisioner by surrounding the shuttle with a forcefield, and stopped all rescue attempts by the crew, even going as far as to kill Lieutenant Yar. She and her shuttle pilot were eventually rescued when Wesley Crusher and Worf figured out that the field weakened when Armus was provoked. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") In 2369, Troi was kidnapped and surgically altered by the Romulan Tal Shiar. She was forced to take on the role of Major Rakal, an operative for the Tal Shiar, onboard the [[IRW Khazara|IRW Khazara]]. While there, Troi befriened Subcommander N'Vek, who helped her fit into her role and also reveled the true nature of her mission: help Vice-Proconsul M'ret and two of his aides defect to the Federation. Troi discovered she weiled much power over the crew of the Khazara, as many people were scared of the Tal Shiar. However, she did not get along with the Khazara's commander, Commander Toreth. When the mission took a turn for the worst and a fight with the Enterprise seemed imminent, Troi seized command of the Khazara. She was able to succesfully complete the mission, by concealing a transporter beam inside a low-level disruptor blast. N'Vek was killed by the helmsman after Toreth re-took command, and Deanna herself was barely able to get beamed back before the Khazara fled under cloak Troi attempted the Bridge Officer's test in 2370. Riker supervised the tests, and did not show any favoritism towards Deanna. After she attempted the engineering qualification several times without much luck, he came to tell her the tests were cancelled. However, he also gave her a hint which told her that the test was really about her ability to send a crewmember to his death. (TNG: "Thine Own Self") Troi was the last person to pilot the Enterprise-D during the Battle of Veridian III and during the following crash to the planet. Further References: *"Haven" *"Skin of Evil" *"The Child" *"Manhunt" *"The Price" *"Tin Man" *"Menage a Troi" *"The Loss *"First Contact (episode)" *"Half a Life" *"The Mind's Eye" *"Darmok" *"Disaster *"Cost of Living" *"Man of the People" *"Chain of Command, Part I" *"Chain of Command, Part II" *"Face of the Enemy" *"Dark Page" *"Thine Own Self" *"Eye of the Beholder" *''Star Trek: Generations'' The Enterprise-E References: *''Star Trek: First Contact'' *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' *''Star Trek: Nemesis'' Project Pathfinder References: *"Pathfinder" *"Life Line" *"Inside Man" Personal interests Chocolate Personal relationships Friendships Family Lwaxana Troi Romance William T. Riker .]] Deanna and Will began an intense and close relationship shortly following his posting to Betazed. They referred to each other as imzadi, a Betazoid word for "beloved." Troi apparently taught Riker how to communicate telepathically, but he seemed to lose the ability by 2364. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Will later remarked that he knew Deanna better than anyone. (TNG: "Man of the People") One of their favorite and most special locations was Janaran Falls. Eventually, Will was transferred to the Potemkin. The two stayed in touch and planned to meet at Risa in 2361, but Will was promoted shortly after the Nervala IV mission and forced to cancel their date. He made his career a priority over their relationship, and gradually, they lost touch and did not see one another until they were both posted to the new USS Enterprise in 2364. (TNG: "Second Chances") It was difficult to see each other again, and Troi tried to speak to Riker alone during their mission to Farpoint Station. He maintained a distance, and she did not make another attempt. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") They eventually decided to keep a professional yet friendly relationship. They stayed close friends and confidantes, often approaching each other either to talk or for support in times of crisis. (TNG: "Violations," "Second Chances") As first officer and counselor, they were required to manage crew evaluations every three months. (TNG: "Man of the People," "Lower Decks") While under the influence of the polywater intoxication in 2364, Troi attempted to seduce Riker, but Will maintained control and brought her to sickbay. (TNG: "The Naked Now") Will was dismayed to learn of Deanna's betrothal to Wyatt Miller in 2364. Deanna reassured him that he would always be a special part of his life and that she still cared for him greatly. Will was delighted when Deanna remained aboard the Enterprise after Wyatt left to help the Terellians recover from a plague. (TNG: "Haven") Will and Deanna attended the funeral service for Tasha Yar together after she was killed by Armus in 2364. Riker comforted Deanna during and following the event. (TNG: "Skin of Evil") Troi was impregnated by an alien lifeform in early 2365. Riker had mixed feelings about the pregnancy and resultant child, but was with Deanna for the birth and supported her during the ordeal, especially after the child sacrificed himself to save the Enterprise. (TNG: "The Child") Troi was visibly upset when Riker almost accepted assignement to the Aries in 2365. (TNG: "The Icarus Factor";) When Riker was affected by the memory virus picked up on Surata IV, Deanna stayed with him through his convalescence. She was present during his treatment and relayed the emotions Will was experiencing to Dr. Pulaski, giving her indication of which memories to activate and which to suppress. (TNG: "Shades of Gray") During the negotiations for the Barzan wormhole in 2366, Riker was challenged by the Chrysalian representative, Devinoni Ral, in more ways than one. Ral and Deanna began a romantic relationship, and Ral used this to intimidate Riker. However, the Barzan wormhole was later determined to be worthless and Riker gleefully withdrew the Federation bid in front of Ral, who had just secured rights for the Chrysalians through underhanded means. (TNG: "The Price") Later that year, Troi backed off when Riker made his interest in Yuta known. (TNG: "The Vengeance Factor") She stood by him after he was accused of Dr. Nel Apgar's murder, even when it seemed as if he was guilty. After he was exonerated, she squeezed his hand in affection. (TNG: "A Matter of Perspective") The couple tried to take a romantic holiday on Betazed in 2366, but were interrupted by Lwaxana Troi. A Ferengi DaiMon, Tog, later arrived to kidnap Lwaxana, taking Troi and Riker with her. They later engineered an escape and were rescued by the Enterprise. (TNG: "Menage a Troi") The Enterprise became trapped by two-dimensional lifeforms in early 2367. They also supressed Deanna's telepathic abilities and she found it difficult to deal with her loss. Will tried to help her cope with the trauma, but she resisted. He then called her "aristocratic" and thought she was upset because her empathic powers helped her feel superior to her shipmates. When the Enterprise was freed, her abilities were restored. She apologized to Will, but also made it clear that he was not to call her aristocratic again. (TNG: "The Loss") Will and Deanna attended the wedding of Keiko and Miles O'Brien together. (TNG: "Data's Day") Sometime prior to 2368, Riker and Troi had a romantic encounter following a poker night. Troi was reluctant to continue a relationship at the time and the incident remained isolated. (TNG: "Violations") Both Riker and Troi were affected by the Satarran energy weapon, but Deanna still felt a connection to Will. Her suspicions were confirmed when Riker found a copy of Ode to Psyche given to him by Troi, with the inscription "To Will, all my love, Deanna." (TNG: "Conundrum") When Riker expressed interest in Soren, he went to see Deanna in order to gain her approval of the relationship. Once again, Deanna assured him that they would always be special to one another, even if they saw other people. (TNG: "The Outcast") Ambassador Ves Alkar telepathically linked with Deanna in 2369, using her as a receptacle for his "psychic waste." Deanna's behavior was drastically altered and she began to rapidly age due to the stress. She appeared for a crew evaluation meeting with Riker in a seductive outfit, then revealing that she had just slept with a male junior officer. Riker claimed that he felt her lovelife was none of his business, but Troi continued to press the issue, causing Riker to leave. Troi later tried to kiss Riker, then scratched him for no apparent reason. Riker reported this behavior to Dr. Crusher, who uncovered Alkar's plan and broke his link with Troi. Deanna thanked Will for his support, and he promised to love her even when she becomes old and gray. (TNG: "Man of the People") The discovery of Riker's double on Nervana IV complicated his relationship with Deanna. That Riker had spent eight years pining for Deanna, and was eager to resume their relationship. He tried to have her transfer to the Gandhi, but she refused, not wanting to give up the life she spent so long building on the Enterprise. (TNG: "Second Chances") Lwaxana Troi felt that Riker was partially the reason Deanna was still unmarried by 2370. While suffering from strain due to repeated telepathic contact with the Cairn, Lwaxana approached Will in Ten Forward and yelled at him, telling him to leave Deanna alone. She later had Deanna apologize for her behavior. (TNG: "Dark Page") Worf began courting Deanna in 2370, thankful for all of the help she provided in Alexander's care over the prior two years. (TNG: "Parallels") Worf was concerned that Riker may have felt betrayed by their relationship, and wanted to discuss the issue with Riker late that year. (TNG: "All Good Things...") Will and Deanna stayed friends into their early years aboard the Enterprise-E. He helped her nurse the outcome of an alcohol binge instigated by Zefram Cochrane while they were trying to convince him to conduct his warp flight in 2063. (Star Trek: First Contact) However, things changed when they encountered the radiation of the Ba'ku planet in 2375. They began to playfully flirt with one another and ended up taking a bubble bath together. Their rekindled romance continued after the Enterprise left the Briar Patch. (Star Trek: Insurrection) The two were to vacation at Pebble Beach on Earth in 2377. Deanna arrived first; Will was going to meet her a few days later. They later decided to go to Tiburon instead. They invited Reg Barclay to accompany them, wanting to introduce him to a mutual friend, Maril. (VOY: "Inside Man") Will and Deanna were finally married in 2379, shortly before their transfer to the Titan. Their wedding party at Alaska included Captain Picard as best man, Dr. Crusher as bridesmaid, and Data, La Forge, Worf, and Wesley Crusher as groomsmen. Guinan was also present. Another ceremony, a traditional Betazoid wedding was planned on Betazed shortly following. However, that ceremony was delayed when the Enterprise was diverted to Romulus. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Worf References: *"Parallels" *"Eye of the Beholder" *"All Good Things..." *''Star Trek: Generations'' *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' Alternate Timelines *"Yesterday's Enterprise" In 2370, Lieutenant Worf encountered a quantum fissure that caused him to begin shifting between quantum realities. In at least one universe, Troi participated in a surprise celebration for Worf's birthday. Later, Worf spoke to Troi about his son, Alexander, in the Ten Forward lounge. Worf thanked Troi for her assistance in parenting Alexander and remarked that he sometimes felt Troi was like a mother to his son. When Worf enquired as to whether Troi would be willing to make her relationship with Alexander a formal one and become the child's soh-chim, Troi graciously accepted the offer. In two other universes that Worf visited, he was married to Troi in an extremely loving relationship. In the first of those universes, Troi's romantic affiliation with Worf began approximately three years earlier, shortly after he had recovered from a spinal injury on stardate 45587. Six months later, Worf asked Riker for his formal permission to court Troi, believing that to do otherwise would be dishonourable. In the latter of the two universes in which Troi was married to Worf, the Klingon was first officer and father of two children with Troi. They had a son named Eric-Christopher, who was born in 2367, and a daughter named Shannara, who was born in 2368. However, Troi had no knowledge of Worf's son, Alexander. Although she believed that the Worf who was indegineous to her own universe might not return, Troi kissed Worf goodbye before the Klingon departed her ship in the Curie, a type-6 shuttlecraft. (TNG: "Parallels") *"All Good Things..." Miscellaneous information Chronology * 2336: Born on Betazed to Ian and Lwaxana Troi. * 2336: Older sister, Kestra, drowns. * 2343: Father, Ian Andrew Troi, dies. * 2350s: Begins studying psychology at the University of Betazed. * 2359: Meets and begins relationship with Starfleet officer William T. Riker. * 2359: Graduates from Starfleet Academy. * 2361: Breaks off romantic relationship with William Riker. * 2364: As Starfleet officer with rank of lieutenant commander, assigned aboard [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] as ship's counselor. * 2364: Prearranged marriage to Wyatt Miller is called off. * 2365: Son, Ian Troi, is born and dies. * 2370: Promoted to rank of commander. * 2372: Assigned as ship's counselor aboard [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. * 2375: Rekindles romantic relationship with William Riker. * 2379: Married to William Riker in ceremonies held on Earth and later on Betazed. * 2379: Transfers aboard [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] with William Riker. Appearances *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' *''Star Trek: Generations'' *''Star Trek: First Contact'' *''Star Trek: Insurrection'' *VOY: "Pathfinder" *VOY: "Life Line" *VOY: "Inside Man" *''Star Trek: Nemesis'' *ENT: "These Are the Voyages..." Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna Troi, Deanna de:Deanna Troi